Custer's Revenge 2
Story/background "In this game, everybody is mad. The Atari fans are mad, the Native American rights activists are mad, the historians are mad, and the parents are mad. You play General Custer trying to defend yourself against angry mobs of people in this edit of Demon Attack!"Atari Age Custer's Revenge 2 page entry. Custer's Revenge was a controversial adult game for the Atari 2600 where General Custer had sex with an North American Indian woman. Demon Attack was a shooter where players fought against unending waves of demons that would descend down the screen towards their laser cannons. Custer's Revenge 2 is a graphical hack of Demon Attack, changing the graphics around of the game, as it plays exactly the same as the original otherwise. Game play The player’s(/s’) Laser Cannon faces an unending assault against Atari fans, Native American rights activists, historians and parents, all of which materialize out of thin air, appearing in groups of three. They vary in size, shape and attack patterns, as at first they stay confined to three areas of the screen: at the top, middle, and near players’ Cannons at the bottom. After a while, whenever a player destroys the lowest target, the next higher target will drop down to replace the closest target. They also start splitting when shot, turning into two smaller targets, only one of the two will fire at the player, along with diving down at the player’s(/s’) Cannon. If a Laser Cannon is hit by an enemy or their fire, the Cannon is destroyed and the game will end if there are no more reserve Cannons (called "bunkers"Atari 2600 Demon Attack instruction manual.). An extra bunker is awarded with every wave of targets a player destroys without losing a Cannon, with a maximum of six reserve bunkers possible. Controls In-game *Move Laser Cannon–joystick (left/right) *Fire–button *Steer shot–joystick (for variations with tracer shots only) Variables *Select game–Game Select switch *Start game–left joystick button or Game Reset switch *Change difficulty level–Difficulty Lever (A for "Aggressive Action", or the hardest setting) Game variations There are variations for a regular Custer's Revenge 2 game, along with tracer shots variations, which allow players to steer their shots after they have been fired. There are also variations for two players competing (which players’ turns alternate with the end of every wave), co-op (the Laser Cannon control alternates every four seconds per player, which the player’s turn is indicated by a color change of the Cannon), these options with tracer shots, and when a player gets hit, their partner scores an additional 500 points on the last two games (as this version has 10 games in all). Scoring *Wave 1-2 target–10 points each *Wave 3-4 target–15 points *Wave 5-6 target–20 points Split target–40 points Diving target–80 points *Wave 7-8 target–25 points Split target–50 points Diving target–100 points *Wave 9-10 target–30 points Split target–60 points Diving target–120 points *Wave 11-12/on target–35 points Split target–70 points Diving target–140 points *Partner’s Laser Cannon hit–500 points (games 9-10 only) Other hacks Due to programs being available to change games around, several other hacks were made of Demon Attack, being Extinction (the Demons were made into dinosaurs), and Invader X (the most extensive of the bunch, as not only were the graphics changed Laser Cannon and Demons, but also gameplay elements were changed, as parts of the Demons are not visible and the score values were severely decreased). Links *Demon Attack page *Atari Age Custer's Revenge 2 page References Category:Games Category:Atari 2600 BOTSS Category:Hacked BOTSS Category:Freeware BOTSS